Aku Menginginkan
by Aura Huang
Summary: Di hari pernikahan Ron dan Lavender. Dia duduk dipadang bunga milik keluarga Weasley di The Burrow. Lalu dia datang, memberi kata-kata yang membuat Hermione menyadari perasaan nya. Perasaan sesungguhnya, yang selama ini ia tidak sadari. Perasaan untuk Draco Malfoy.


**Aku Menginginkan © Aura Huang**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ron dengan Lavender. Semua keluarga Weasley dan Potter saling membantu satu sama lain—tak terkecuali Hermione. Walaupun dia dulu sempat mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik, tapi pada akhirnya mereka—Hermione dan Lavender bisa menjalin persahabatan.

Usia Hermione sudah 27 tahun. Diantara mereka bertiga, yang lebih duluan menikah adalah Harry (Hermione tidak heran lagi, sungguh.) lalu disusul oleh Ron. Dan sekarang orang-orang akan bertanya:

"_**Kapan kau akan menikah?"**_

"_**Siapakah calon suami mu yang beruntung itu?"**_

Bah.

Hermione terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan kertas-kertas perkerjaan nya. Jadi tentang masalah pernikahan, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

_**Kapan aku akan menikah?**_

Itulah pertanyaan yang dari dulu dia tanya. Hermione menghela nafas malas dan mulai menyihir bangku-bangku agar tertata rapi. Acara akan dimulai sekitar jam 11 dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi. Lalu dia memperhatikan ruangan yang sudah didekorasi dengan rapi dan pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

* * *

Setidaknya dipadang bunga milik keluarga Weasley di The Burrow membuat mood Hermione membaik. Dia duduk diantara bunga-bunga tersebut, membiarkan rambut coklatnya melambai-lambai karena angin hangat.

"Hai."

Hermione bergerak kaget dan langsung berbalik. Dia menemukan Draco Malfoy sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut pirangnya kini ia biarkan begitu saja, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu ditata rapi. Kulitnya masih sepucat dulu.

Hermione menatap Draco heran. "Hai, Malfoy. Kenapa kau disini?"

Draco duduk disamping Hermione tanpa izin. "_**Well**_, bisa dibilang aku ikut membantu."

"Ah. Aku tidak heran." Balas Hermione santai. Ya, sejak Voldemort mati karena dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter, sekarang Harry-Ron-Draco bisa dibilang menjadi sahabat. Selain mempunyai hobi yang sama, mereka bertiga berkerja ditempat yang sama.

Keheningan melanda mereka.

Hermione yang sedari dulu tidak suka dengan suasana hening seperti ini memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Draco menatap Hermione gugup. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya dulu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku—" balas Hermione. "—baik-baik saja.."

"Berhenti berbohong." Balasnya tajam yang membuat Hermione menatapnya heran. Dia memang sedang _**tidak **_baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, karena dia masih memikirkan tentang pernikahan.

"Kau bisa bercerita dengan ku—"

Hermione menatap Draco setengah kaget dan setengah gugup.

"—kalau kau mau." Lanjut Draco yang membuat Hermione menunduk dan memainkan daun-daun yang jatuh disekitar kakinya.

"Aku—" kata Hermione. "—sedang memikirkan pernikahan. Harry dan Ron sudah menikah. Sedangkan aku? Dekat dengan Pria pun tidak."

"Kau ingin menikah?" tanya Draco santai yang membuat Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkerja, makanya kau tidak pernah melirik satu pria pun. Dan kau juga hanya memikirkan perkerjaan." Balas Draco yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Hermione. Walaupun diam-diam Hermione setuju dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Draco.

"Kau harusnya lebih banyak keluar. Bermain atau bersantai dicafe dan siapa tahu kau menemui pria tersebut." Sambung Draco tersenyum ramah yang membuat Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. "Akan aku lakukan itu."

"Harus! Kau hanya perlu untuk menemukan seorang pria yang selalu kau inginkan disampingmu, lalu kalian akan menikah. Tak kusangka ya, kau itu payah dalam hal asmara."

Hermione cemberut mendengar ejekan Draco sambil memukul pelan lengan mantan musuhnya itu.

"_**Well, **_maaf kalau kau tidak suka dengan perkataan ku, Hermione. Aku bisa pergi sekarang." Hermione terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Draco memanggil namanya. Walaupun mereka berdua sempat mendapat gelar Ketua Murid dan tinggal dalam satu asrama, mereka tidak pernah memanggil nama panggilan. Lalu dia menatap punggung Draco yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"_**kau hanya perlu menemukan seorang pria yang selalu kau inginkan disampingmu."**_

"DRACO!"

Draco berhenti dan melihat Hermione sedang menatapnya memohon. "APA?"

_**Inginkan disampingku—**_

Tiba-tiba ingatan Hermione menjadi sebuah layar film yang menampilkan beberapa potong adegan.

Hermione yang diam-diam selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Draco.

Hermione yang selalu membantu Draco dalam kesulitan.

Hermione yang selalu berada disamping Draco saat patroli.

Hermione yang selalu merapihkan rambut Draco ketika acak-acakan.

Hermione yang tidak lagi takut terbang karena Draco.

—_**aku menginginkan—**_

"CUKUP DENGAN DIRIMU YANG ADA DISAMPINGKU!" balas Hermione berteriak yang membuat wajah mereka berdua merah padam. Draco berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hermione.

—_**mu, Draco Malfoy..**_

"Hanya dirimu—" kata Hermione terengah-engah. "—yang selalu ada disampingku, Draco."

Draco mencium bibir mungil milik Hermione yang dibalas olehnya. Hermione menggalungkan tangan nya keleher Draco dan tangan Draco yang diletakkan dipinggang nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mione."

Hermione tersenyum malu. Pipinya memerah karena mendengar ucapan Draco. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

* * *

"Astaga, mereka berdua itu benar-benar ya." Ginny tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya yang sedang berdiri menatap luar jendela—tepatnya ke padang bunga. Ginny mengalungkan tangan nya ke lengan Harry, "Oh—ayolah, masa kau tidak bahagia melihat mereka berdua?"

"Aku sangat bahagia!" balas Harry yang membuat Ginny menatapnya geli. "Serius? Tapi kok raut wajahnya cemberut begitu."

"Oke—" balas Harry sedikit malas. "—aku hanya sedikit khawatir kalau Draco akan menyakiti hati Hermione. Kau tahu kan, Hermione itu seperti saudara ku sendiri."

"Tidak. Tenang saja, _**love**_." Balas Ginny menyakinkan Harry.

"Hei—kalian berdua! Panggil Draco dan Hermione! Acara akan segera dimulai." Saut Bill yang membuat moment Harry dan Ginny sedikit terganggu. Harry mengangguk menurut sedangkan Ginny mendengus kesal karena momentnya diganggu.

Harry membuka jendela rumah. "HEI KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI BERCIUMAN DAN CEPATLAH DATANG! ACARA SEBENTAR LAGI DIMULAI."

Dan Ginny tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya.

* * *

"Silahkan berciuman."

Ron dan Lavender saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Ron melumat pelan bibir Lavender yang dibalas oleh Lavender.

Oh—lihatlah wajah bahagia para undangan!

Hermione yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya langsung keluar begitu saja. Oh—melihat Ron dia langsung ingat bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu. Ron—sahabatnya yang membuatnya selalu tertawa dan kadang-kadang menjengkelkan. Hermione menengok kesampingnya dan menemukan Harry yang sedang menenangkan Ginny yang menangis.

Draco mengelus pundaknya menenangkan. Hermione tersenyum bahagia dan menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu gagah milik Draco.

Ron dan Lavender selesai berciuman dan menatap para undangan. Ron menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum malu khasnya yang dibalas oleh senyum tulus milik Harry dan Hermione.

"_**Well**_—" bisik Draco ditelinga Hermione. "—kau mau menikah kapan, Mione? Sekarang juga boleh."

Hermione mencubit perut Draco yang disusul oleh tawa malunya. Sekarang dia tidak perlu pergi ke café untuk mencari Pria yang bisa selalu disampingnya. Karena dia baru menyadarinya, Pria yang ia butuhkan adalah Pria yang sedang disampingnya. Yang sedang memeluk nya dan mengusap pelan bahunya. Yang sedang melontarkan kata-kata cinta untuknya.

Karena Draco, adalah Pria yang selalu ia cari selama ini.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Lagi punya waktu luang. Tadinya mau ngelanjutin **Apapun Untukmu**, cuman tiba-tiba saja otaknya langsung berkerja gara-gara dengar lagunya **When I Was..When U Where**. Jadi bisa dibilang terinspirasi gitu(?)

Jadi, bisa memberikan review kalian? _**Thankyou!**_


End file.
